Pride and Joy and Pain
by JonBgirlT
Summary: Maria is having serious problems at home. Can Michael help her get through them or will he only make them worse? Complete
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Roswell, expect a couple of the books. I paid for those. Nor do I own anything having to do with Jon B although I really, really wish I owned him.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first time writing a fanfic. (I hope you can't tell too much) I decided to use the lyrics of the song Pride and Joy by Jon B. A special thanks to my Beta-Reader Tanya G. Thanks for everything you have done for me.  
  
I hope everyone enjoys the story and would give me some feedback.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Crashdown after closing  
  
"Liz, are you sure that this party was your dad's idea?" Maria asked cocking her eyebrow.  
  
"I swear I had nothing to do with this. My dad is on this new kick, he wants to "participate" in my life. He was the one who suggested closing the diner tomorrow. And you know the diner hasn't been closed in, I don't know how many years, at least as long as I can remember".  
  
"I'd rather be here helping you decorate than being at home anyway."  
  
Liz looked over at her friend and noted the sadness in her tone. "You're still fighting with your mom?"  
  
"Yep, and it's getting worse. It's like we can't go an entire day without screaming at each other."  
  
"Well maybe you guys are just going through, I don't know, a thing." Liz offered supportively.  
  
"A thing would be a fight about not putting gas in the car, or forgetting to relay a message. My mom and I are having all out battles about everything. Maria looked away as if the actual memories where too much for her to recall.  
  
Liz walked over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her. "Maria, I know that this will pass. Your mom could just be realizing that her little girl is not so little anymore. That's always hard for a mother. You remember what I went through with my mom."  
  
"Yeah, your probably right. Look what I did. I brought down the whole mood of this decorating shindig that we have going on here. Let's get back to work before you're dad fires us"  
  
"Yeah, like that would ever happen," Liz are said with a smile.  
  
After a full two hours of decorating the alien themed restaurant looked like a haunted pirates' ship.  
  
"The population at West Roswell High better appreciate all the work that was put into this." Liz said with a sigh.  
  
"I'm sure that they'll appreciate the free food more," Maria said with a laugh. "I'm going to head home, I'm sure that my mom should be sleeping by now."  
  
"Okay Maria. Thanks for all your help, and you know that you could call me if, you know."  
  
"I know Chica, see ya later."  
  
Maria drove home in silence trying to prepare herself for whatever might happen. She had not been lying when she said her mother would probably be asleep. Amy DeLuca was constantly on the rode for business purposes and had just returned from one of those trips. Maria pulled the Jetta into the driveway and walk into the house.  
  
"Where were you?" a voice from behind Maria asked.  
  
"Hi to you too Mom. How was your day? Well my day was fine, I was really busy at school and I had some really demanding customers at work. Someone should really teach those tourist some manner, I swear."  
  
"Maria I'm serious! Do you know what time it is!"  
  
"Yeah I know what time it is. It's a little after midnight. I was helping Liz decorate for the party at the Crashdown tomorrow."  
  
"Oh okay, so you were decorating, huh? Why weren't you, say, camping again, or maybe doing a project for a club that I know doesn't exist at your school!"  
  
"Mom where is this coming from? I just told you I was with Liz. We were dec-"  
  
"I know, decorating. Look next time you have my car please call and tell me that you're going to be late! Just go to you room!"  
  
"Mom I-"  
  
"No Maria, go to you room."  
  
  
  
You're always there for me  
  
Whenever I fall  
  
Whenever I'm in need  
  
You always know when to call  
  
When I've come to my ends  
  
I know I can depend on your loving me  
  
Your touching me  
  
Constant faith and trust in me  
  
  
  
Maria went to her room and flopped down on her bed. Looking up at the ceiling she felt tears in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them way.  
  
"Well that wasn't as bad as the last ones," a voice said.  
  
Startled Maria looked over to the chair that sat next to her window, the chair that Michael was sitting in. "You really need to cut this habit of yours, Spaceboy." Maria said looking back up at the ceiling  
  
"What habit would that be?"  
  
"The breaking and entering habit."  
  
Michael was quiet for a moment before he decided to speak. "You want me to leave then?"  
  
Maria sat up to look at Michael, to look him directly in the eyes. "You know that I don't want you to leave. I just don't know how much longer I can take this. Me and my mom where never like this, never. I miss just talking to her. I miss, her."  
  
Michael walked over to Maria's bed and sat down. He took her chin in his hand and gently kissed her lips. "You talk about her like she's dead."  
  
"Sometimes it feels that way. I never have felt so alone in my own home."  
  
"You're not alone Maria," Michael whispered with concern in his voice."  
  
"I can't do anything right in her eyes. I just wish I knew how to fix it."  
  
Michael stood up suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong? Did I say something?"  
  
Michael put his hand out. "Come with me. Come home with me."  
  
"Wha- what?" Maria stammered. "I can't go home with you. I said I wanted to fix my relationship with my mom not implode it."  
  
"Before you can try and fix your relationship with you mom, someone needs to fix you."  
  
Maria was taken aback. "I need fixing?"  
  
"You're heart does." Michael whispered this so quietly that Maria barely heard him. He sounded so sincere, so heartfelt. Maybe that's why she decided to take the risk. She put her hand in his.  
  
"If I get caught, you know that I am going to kill you."  
  
Michael smiled at this. "Well then we better not get caught." He said still smiling.  
  
He climbed out the window first helping her outside immediately afterward. Hand and hand the two of them walk into the night. 


	2. Part 2

The walk to Michael's apartment was a nice one. Most of the conversation was idle and unimportant, but it was nice for Maria to be out of the house, especially with Michael by her side. When they finally arrived the apartment was virtually spotless, and there were a few candles lit. Maria looked up at Michael.  
  
"So you're expecting something to happen here?"  
  
"I'm not expecting anything to happen, just hoping."  
  
"Just hoping, huh?" Maria said looking into Michael's eyes.  
  
Maria put her arms around Michael's neck while Michael pulled her closer to him. He kissed her softly on the mouth. He began to deepen their kiss by brushing his tongue against her lips. Maria allowed his tongue to enter her mouth as she made tiny circles in his hair with her fingertips. Michael broke their kiss and let his lips travel from her lips to her neck. There he stayed for what seemed like hours, this Maria did not mind. She was so wrapped up in the feeling that she did not notice they started to move towards the couch until the cushions touched the back of her legs. Maria pulled away from Michael.  
  
"Do you want to stop?" Michael asked her.  
  
"Just sit down," she said breathlessly.  
  
Michael sat down slightly disappointed until Maria straddled his legs and began to kiss him passionately. Immediately Michael responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. It was Maria's turn to break their kiss, in doing so caused a frustrated groan from Michael that was quickly replace with a lustful one when Maria removed his shirt. With her hand on his tight chest she continued their kiss. Michael unbuttoned Maria's waitresses uniform and slipped it off her shoulders with no protest from her. Maria lifted her arms out of her uniform never breaking the kiss. While holding onto her arms Michael kissed her collarbone and moved toward her shoulder. In a sudden quick move Michael turned Maria around and laid her onto the couch. Maria squealed with surprise.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" she pouted.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I wanted to be on top," she said with a smirk  
  
"We have plenty of time for that." Michael continued his oral assault on her body, pausing only to come back to her lips.  
  
"I love you Michael."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They were both so wrapped up in each other that they did not hear the front door open and close.  
  
"Hey Michael, I brought some food home for us. I-," Max stopped suddenly.  
  
"Oh my God!" Maria gasped. "Oh My God!"  
  
Max immediately turned around facing the door. "I'm so sorry. I just left Liz's," he stammered.  
  
"Don't you ever knock?" Michael yelled.  
  
"I didn't know Maria was here. I didn't see her car outside, and Liz told me she went home after helping her decorate." Max said trying desperately to defend himself.  
  
Maria scrambled to get her clothes back on. "I think that I should go," Maria said blushing deeply.  
  
"No, I'll go. Maria, you stay. I'm so sorry." Max repeated  
  
"It's alright Max. I should be getting home anyway." Maria looked at Michael. "It's getting late."  
  
Michael pulled his shirt back on. "I'll walk you home."  
  
"No, take my car. It's the least I can do."  
  
Max held out his keys still not turning around. Michael snatched them away. Maria, still straightening her uniform, walked past Max towards the door. At the sight of her Max began to blush making Maria feel even more self-conscience.  
  
"See you later Max, thanks for letting us use your car," she spoke while opening the front door.  
  
Michael followed Maria out. "Thanks Maxwell."  
  
*  
  
Both Maria and Michael were quiet on the ride back until Maria started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Michael asked raising one of his eyebrows.  
  
"I guess this makes us even," she explained giggling.  
  
"I still don't know why you're laughing. And who are you even with?"  
  
"Max and I, we're even. You remember when I walked in on him and Liz at your apartment when I was looking for you?"  
  
"But still how is that funny?"  
  
"It's not funny ha ha, it's more ironic than anything else."  
  
Maria looked over at Michael and reached over to touch his arm. "Thank you."  
  
He looked over at her for a second before bringing his eyes back to the rode. "For what?"  
  
"For getting my mind off of things, even if it was for a little while." Maria slid over and kissed him on the cheek. Michael found her hand and laced her fingers with his.  
  
They pulled in front of Maria's house and noticed that all the lights were out.  
  
"Good," Maria sighed. "She's asleep."  
  
After quietly opening and closing the doors on Max's car they both walked quietly towards Maria's window. It was still open from when they left earlier. Michael helped Maria climb in and then tried to come in after her, but she stopped him.  
  
"Michael, if you come in, I know that we would finish what we started at your place."  
  
"Would that be such a bad thing?" After asking this question Michael lean forward and began slowly kissing Maria. When he pulled away she spoke.  
  
"No, I mean, yes it would be a bad thing."  
  
This time she initiated their kiss. After a few minutes that seemed to last a few lifetimes, Maria pulled away.  
  
"Now go before I get caught."  
  
"Bye Maria."  
  
"Bye Michael"  
  
Maria watched him walk away, start the car, and drive off. She took a deep breath and closed her window. Maria lied down on her bed still looking out of her window. She just about had a heart attach when someone turned on the light in her room.  
  
"Where were you this time Maria, and what is it that you started at Michael's?"  
  
"Mom, I thought you were asleep."  
  
"And I thought that you were home in your bed, safe."  
  
"I was safe mom. I was with Michael. He would never let anything happen to me."  
  
"That's beside the point. You know what? You and me, we're going to have to talk about how this house is going to be run from now on. And I am going to have to find a way to make sure that I never come into your room expecting you to be there and you're not."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"I'm not tolerating the lies and disappearing anymore. You will only be leaving this house for school and work. You will have no car privileges, and when I'm away you will be staying with someone. No more being here by yourself since I can't trust you. And no more Michael, that boy has been nothing but trouble from the start. He's been arrested; you've disappeared with him to, God knows where, on several different occasions. Not to mention that's he's broken your heart.  
  
Maria was shocked. She could not believe what her mother was saying. It's one thing to be grounded, it's quite another to be forbidden to see the love of her life.  
  
"Mom you, you can't do this. I haven't done anything wrong."  
  
"Oh I can do this and I just have, and this is only the beginning."  
  
The beginning, Maria thought, no this isn't the beginning it's the end. 


	3. Part 3

"Maria, you need to get up."  
  
"Mom, it's too early," Maria said not opening her eyes.  
  
"No it's not too early. You're walking remember?"  
  
Maria's eyes snapped open and she turned over to face her mother.  
  
"What? You didn't think that I was serious last night? I told you no car privileges."  
  
"But I just assumed you meant outside of school and work."  
  
"Nope, and you know what happens when you assume something. Now lets go, chop chop, you don't want to be late." Amy DeLuca left the room with a stunned Maria staring after her.  
  
"Chop chop?" Maria mumbled.  
  
Maria was just about ready for school when she remembered that she was supposed to pick Liz up. Picking up her phone she dialed Liz's number.  
  
"Hello," Liz spoke into the phone.  
  
"Hey Liz it's me. I'm calling to tell you that I can't pick you up this morning."  
  
"What's wrong, you have something more important to do than pick me up?" Liz asked jokingly.  
  
"No, Liz that's not it. Um I'm basically grounded. Well more like in solitary confinement."  
  
"Oh, no. Maria, what happened?"  
  
"I got into a fight with my mom," Maria simply said.  
  
"I kind of figured that. What was it that led up to the fight?"  
  
"Maria are you ready? I don't want you to be late today," Amy yelled from down the hall.  
  
"Okay, Mom."  
  
"Liz I gotta go, so I won't be late, I'm walking."  
  
"Walking? Wait Maria I have a beep." Liz clicked over and she was gone for about half a minute before clicking back on. "Maria, that was Max."  
  
"What, he gives you a wake up call in the morning?" Maria asked trying to hide a giggle.  
  
"Shut up Maria."  
  
"No Liz I think that it's sweet." Maria said no longer containing herself.  
  
"Anyway, Max is going to pick me up and he said it was alright if you rode with us."  
  
"Did he really?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't he have?"  
  
"Liz, you and me have to talk about a few things, one of those things is about Max. Seriously I have to go and finish getting ready. I'll just walk to you place." With that Maria hung up the phone leaving a lot more than a few questions on Liz's mind.  
  
When Maria finally arrived at the Crashdown Liz was waiting for her with a barrage of questions. Maria told her the whole story from the beginning to the end hardly taking a breath in between each word. Liz only interrupted her one time.  
  
"So Max walked in on you and Michael?" she asked with her hand over her mouth trying to hide the smile on her face.  
  
"Liz it's not funny," Maria said doing a bad job of keeping her own face straight.  
  
"No, it's not funny in a comical sense, it's more ironic."  
  
"That the same thing I said to Michael."  
  
When Maria finally came to the point of her story about her mother Liz could do nothing more than look at here in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"I still don't, and I went through the entire thing myself. The Michael thing is totally extreme, but I don't think that she was too serious about that part."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because she said that the only things that I could do were to go to school and work. Both place I'll see Michael."  
  
When Max arrived he gave Liz a kiss and said a shy hello to Maria.  
  
"Max, it's okay, really. What you saw was the equivalent of me being in a bathing suit. It's not a big deal. Now if you would have come about five minutes later, I think we would have had a VERY embarrassing moment on our hands."  
  
The thought made Max blush slightly making both girls laugh.  
  
"Okay kids lets get this show on the rode," Liz said as she regained her composure.  
  
The day seemed to drag and drag for Maria. She had too many things going on in her head, and the most pressing thing was her mom. Telling Liz about the whole ordeal did make her feel better, but she still could not understand why her mother got so angry. Then there was the Michael thing. Even though she could not see how her mother could possible be serious about something like that, there was still the nagging questions. What if she was serious? She couldn't really keeps up apart, could she? She wouldn't keep us apart, would she? Over and over, around and around, the thoughts, the questions, it was slowly driving her insane. Then the bell rang, and she was free to ponder all these things at lunch.  
  
  
  
You've been right there for me  
  
Through thick and the thin  
  
You were the strength for me  
  
You wouldn't let me give in  
  
At the end of the road  
  
Somehow I've always known  
  
That your trust in me  
  
Your love in me  
  
Got me to believe in me  
  
  
  
Maria went to her locker to put her books up when a sudden realization hit her. She had to see him; she had to see Michael. It was as if something clicked in her head and her heart at the same time. Maria tried to think where Michael would be. After a minute Maria started walking towards his Spanish class.  
  
Maria peered into the window that was in the door, and noticed that Michael was asleep in the back of the class.  
  
"Great," thought Maria. "Now what am I going to do?" Maria was just about to leave when she noticed Kyle looking at her. She mouthed "Get Michael".  
  
Maria could tell that Kyle was trying to wake Michael up by calling his name with no success. Giving up Kyle balled up a sheet of paper and threw it at Michael's head. Michael awoke with a start and glared at Kyle, who just shrugged and pointed to the door. Michael looked towards the door and saw Maria's face in the window. He nodded to acknowledge that he had seen her. Maria stepped away from the door and waited in the virtually empty corridor. After a couple minutes the door opened and Michael walked out.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"I had to come up with a smooth and creative line that could get me out of class."  
  
"So what did you say?"  
  
Michael leaned close and whispered into Maria's ear, " I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Maria playfully pushed him away. "Real smooth and creative Michael. Well since you have to be in class in a few minutes I'll talk fast."  
  
Maria really wanted more time with Michael, but at this moment she was happy with what she could get. She grabbed Michael's hand and led him into the Eraser Room.  
  
"I thought that you wanted to talk," Michael said with a smirk.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that. And we are going to talk."  
  
Michael leaned against the wall and waited for Maria to speak.  
  
"Okay, the deal is that you can't come around my house anymore, at least while mom's home."  
  
"What did I do now? I haven't raided your 'fridge lately, or left the toilet seat up."  
  
"It's nothing you did. Mom was in my room waiting for me when I got home last night. Basically I'm grounded. I'm only allowed to go to school and work and then come straight home."  
  
"So why can't I come over? You wouldn't be going anywhere."  
  
"Mom said that I can't see you anymore."  
  
Michael stared at Maria trying to form some sort of response.  
  
"Michael, don't worry about it, she just needs to cool off. Like I told Liz earlier, I don't think she was serious about it. I think that she was just really upset."  
  
"What about you? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, it's just really bizarre. You know that she took the Jetta away?" Maria attempted a laugh that sounded more like a cough. Michael could tell that Maria was just trying to cover up what she was feeling. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I'm here for you."  
  
That was all he said, but it was enough to make Maria crumble. She began to cry tear that she had held too long. Once they started the tears did not stop. Michael just held her and rocked her. Maria realized that this was exactly what she needed, to be near him to have him hold her. He came for her when she needed him without hesitation. Maria calmed down and pulled away from Michael and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I messed up your shirt, it's all wet."  
  
"It'll dry. Come here." Michael placed his hand on the side of her face and used his thumbs to dry her tears.  
  
"Thanks," Maria sniffed. "You have to go back to class. You don't want the teacher thinking you've fallen into a toilet." Maria said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Michael gave her a doubtful look  
  
"I'll just tell her I'm having personal problems," Michael responded.  
  
"That only works for us girls."  
  
"Damn, and I was so sure that could use that."  
  
Maria laughed softly.  
  
"That's what I wanted to hear."  
  
Maria gave him a quick hug and kiss and pushed him towards the door. "Now go before I kick your ass. Don't give me that look, you know I can take you."  
  
"You could try it right now."  
  
"No, Michael, go to class. I'll see you later."  
  
*After School at Maria's House*  
  
"So how exactly are you going to be able to come to the "Haunted Crashdown" tonight? You told your mom that you were decorating with me last night."  
  
"Yes that's true, but she thought I was lying about decorating. I still work there, and the way I figure it, I'm allowed to go per condition of my grounding.  
  
"Maria, that doesn't make any sense," Liz concluded.  
  
"But it does because technically I am at work, regardless of me working or not. Besides I put in too much work to miss this thing."  
  
"How are you going to explain it to your mom?"  
  
"I won't have to she knows what days I work. And my costume is already at your place so I can change there.  
  
"Maria, I hate to be the voice of reason here, but this isn't going to help your current situation with your mom."  
  
Maria was quiet for a moment. "At this point I don't care anymore."  
  
*Earlier that day*  
  
Maria came home and looked at the clock in the kitchen. She was 20 minutes late, but knew that her mom was working and so she did not worry about it. She went to her room to put down her things. Maria heard the phone ring and went into the other room to pick it up.  
  
"You're late! When I called earlier I got no answer!" the voice on the other end yelled.  
  
"Mom, calm down, I was studying with my music on I didn't hear the phone ring."  
  
"Wrong answer. Try again."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know you weren't at home. Mrs. Weaver, across the street, called me and told me you just got home."  
  
"You have someone watching me?"  
  
"Why were you late?" Amy asked disregarding Maria's question.  
  
Maria closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I was late coming home because I stayed after school to talk to a teacher."  
  
"Maria, why are you lying to me?"  
  
"I'm not lying to you. I was-,"  
  
"With Michael," her mother finished. "I was going to pick you up so you wouldn't have to walk. I get to the school, before it lets out, mind you, and what do I see? My daughter walking in the wrong direction with a boy that I distinctly remember forbidding her from seeing. I followed you both until you reached what I can only assume is where Michael lives. I swear it took all of my strength not to break down the door."  
  
"I can't believe this! On top of being watched I'm being followed too! What next are you going to tap the phone, or maybe put cameras in my room?"  
  
"You brought this on yourself. Look, I have to go. If anything, and I mean anything, happens in that house I'll know about it." With that Amy hung up the phone.  
  
*  
  
When Amy came home Maria was waiting for her in the kitchen.  
  
"We need to talk," Maria said looking her mother squarely in the eye.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About what? What do you mean, about what? This thing that's going on between you and me, that's what we need to talk about. I've been going crazy the last couple of days trying to figure out what I did wrong. The thing is I haven't done anything wrong. I need for you to tell me what your problem is, because I can't take much more of this, I'm getting tired of all of it."  
  
"Excuse me? How dare you talk to me like I'm one of your friends out on the street? Last I check I was the one paying the bills around here! Last I checked I was the mother, I'm the responsible one in this house!"  
  
"Mom, when were you ever the responsible one in the house? Last I checked I give you plenty of help with the bills, and I at least call if I'm going to be out. You leave for your conventions and everything and I might not hear from you until you get back!"  
  
"You need to watch your mouth! This is my house, and I deserve respect!"  
  
"And I don't? This is my house as much as it's yours!" Maria looked at her mother and thought she saw a hint of pain in her eyes. She took a breath and tried to relax.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom, I didn't mean to get carried away. This isn't helping anything. I just want to know why we're like this. What's going on with us?"  
  
"Maria you need to understand that I make the rules, not you, and I demand the answers, not you! I want you to listen and listen good, you will do what I say, go where I tell you, and see who I let you see!"  
  
"Mom, you can't keep me from him," Maria said quietly.  
  
"Watch me."  
  
Maria grabbed her purse and turn in the direction of the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I guess you forgot. I work today. I'm still allowed to work right?"  
  
"Go, and if you're even thirty seconds late, you won't have to worry about work anymore."  
  
Maria walked out the door.  
  
"There's a lot of things I won't be worrying about," she said to herself. Maria went to her window grabbing a bag that was underneath it and began to make her way to the Crashdown. 


	4. Part 4 Conclusion

Author's Note: First I want to thank everyone who has read this story. I had I great time writing it and I LOVE the feedback. I hope that you've enjoyed reading it just as much. Thanks JonBgirlT.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Maria arrived an hour before the party started to help with last minute decorating and to change into her costume. Liz noted her friend's stiffness and uncharacteristic silence but left Maria alone. Only when guest started to arrive did Maria seem to relax a little. Maria and Liz were dressed in the same costume; both wore long shimmering white dresses that were slightly sheer. The dresses where completely shredded, covering only what absolutely had to be covered. They wore specks of silver glitter on anyplace that was not covered with fabric, and wore seashells in their hair.  
  
The Haunted Crashdown looked amazing. Mr. Parker had sprung for a strobe light, some black lights, and a fog machine. At the entrance the strobe light flashed casting strange shadows along the walls, which were covered in fake wooden planks and cobwebs. A black cloth divided the entrance from the rest of the room. At the sheet sat an inflatable alien with a patch over one eye and a bandana on its head. Behind the makeshift curtain was the party itself. This section was almost completely dark except for two overhead lights Mr. Parker insisted on keeping lit. He did not want any "inappropriate activities" going on. White streamers were spiraled across the ceiling. Reacting to the black light, they looked like ghost hovering above, and the fog helped with this illusion. There were plenty of people there from school and most of them were having a good time. The party was a hit and it was still relatively early.  
  
Between dancing, and occasionally snacking, Maria and Liz busied themselves making sure that everything was going right.  
  
"Maria, we're getting low on sodas," Liz yelled over the music. "Will you come with me to get some more?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go, the masses must have Coke!"  
  
As both girls headed towards the back Liz looked at her friend "Are you having a good time?"  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
  
"When you first came in you had this look about you. You were putting something to some serious thought."  
  
"Oh that, well it was really nothing. My mind kept wondering back to my mom."  
  
"Maria," Liz said sympathetically.  
  
"I'm really okay. I just wish that Michael would hurry up and get here." "You wish is my command."  
  
Both girls turned around to see Michael, and Max standing in front of them. When the guys got the complete view of Maria and Liz's costumes their jaws dropped. Michael was the first one to speak.  
  
"What the hell are you wearing?"  
  
"What you don't like it?" pouted Maria looking at Liz who also put on her cutest pout.  
  
"No, It's not that," Max said. "It's just-,"  
  
"You're not wearing any clothes."  
  
Liz spoke up. "The dress maker told us that only the wisest and bravest would be able to see our fine clothing." The girl laughed out loud because of the faces the guys made at this response.  
  
"I thought this was a "scary" thing," Michael said.  
  
"And those black t-shirts and jeans are real scare guys," Maria replied.  
  
"What exactly are you guys suppose to be, because I don't see the connection between a haunted ship and those costumes." Max pointed out.  
  
"Should we educate our boyfriends Maria?"  
  
"I think we should Liz."  
  
"We are the sirens of the sea who beckon men to their death with our songs and our beauty." They said in unison.  
  
"Real cute. How long did it take to memorize that?" Michael asked sarcastically.  
  
"Longer than you think." Liz replied with the same sarcasm.  
  
Mr. Parker came into the back room  
  
"Hey guys. Liz, Maria they're getting pretty thirsty out there. Could you bring the rest of the soda out?"  
  
"Yeah Dad that's what we were doing but, those guys over there distracted us."  
  
"Did they convince you to drop the "Siren" act?"  
  
"Of course they didn't Mr. Parker. We're taking the act out on the rode."  
  
Mr. Parker rolled his eyes, shook his head, smiled, and walked back out to chaperone the party.  
  
Liz grab a crate of soda and began to carry it out, Max stopped her and carried the crate for her. Maria was just about to lifting her crate when Michael stopped her.  
  
"Is it okay for you to be here?"  
  
"I'm at work. I'm allowed to go to work."  
  
"But you're not working."  
  
"Yes I am. I'm about the take this soda out there, and I've been helping this thing run smoothly since it started."  
  
"Okay Maria, as long as you know what you're doing."  
  
Maria wrapped her arms around Michael's neck and looked up at him. "Thanks for worrying about me." She kissed him on his lips and in response he pulled her closer. Breaking the kiss Maria spoke.  
  
"Okay Spaceboy pick up that case of soda for me, for I am a siren, you must do my bidding."  
  
"Sirens never got their bidding done, they were too busy sinking ships by making them crash into rocks."  
  
Maria looked mildly surprised  
  
"What, I can read."  
  
The party continued pretty much without a hitch. Michael kept close to Maria most of the time. Whenever another guy would give Maria the eye Michael would make it abundantly clear that she was with him.  
  
"He's jealous. How cute." Maria thought to herself.  
  
Maria was trying to build up the courage to ask Michael something. This kept her slightly distracted. Michael decided that he had waited long enough for her to tell him what was on her mind so he dived right in.  
  
"What's up? You seemed to be having a good time, but it's obvious that something is on your mind. It's your mom, right?"  
  
"Actually, for once, it's not."  
  
A slow song came on and Maria grabbed Michael's hand  
  
"Dance with me," Maria replied postponing answering his first question.  
  
"You do understand that you'll be dancing with me at your own risk."  
  
"Let me worry about that."  
  
Michael and Maria moved into the crowed of already dancing couples and found a spot. Michael wrapped his arms around Maria's waist while she laced her fingers behind his neck. They swayed to the music for a minute before Maria decided to speak.  
  
"Um Michael? I want to ask you something."  
  
"Ask me what?" he inquired making eye contact with her.  
  
"I want to explain something first. Things have been going really badly, you know that. I think that the only solution is some space, both of us need space."  
  
Michael stopped moving and dropped his arms to his side.  
  
"No, I did that backwards. Sorry I'm kind of nervous about what I'm going to say. I'm talking about us, my mom and me, not us, you and me."  
  
Michael relaxed slightly and embraced Maria again.  
  
"So you need space, away from your mom? That's what you're saying?"  
  
"Exactly. What I was thinking is, um, maybe staying with you. Just temporarily of course, until things cool down." Maria waited for Michael's answer not knowing what to expect.  
  
"You think things will cool down while you're living with me?"  
  
"I don't know, probably not. I knew I was reaching, I shouldn't have asked you that."  
  
"Maria, it's not that. I don't want you to regret this in the end. Your relationship with your mother is important to you. I don't want to be the thing that jeopardizes that."  
  
"Mom was serious about me not seeing you." Maria looked down as she said this.  
  
  
  
You are my first and last thought of the day  
  
You are my heartbeat  
  
Without you I can't breathe  
  
I can't imagine me without you in my life  
  
You are my one soul inspiration  
  
Without you I'll just die  
  
  
  
Michael again stopped dancing but this time he led Maria to the back of the Crashdown. After going through the door that separated the employees' only area they sat down.  
  
"Michael, I don't want to be away from you. It hurts to even think about it. You are a part of what makes me, me. I can't let anyone take that away from me, not even my mother."  
  
Michael gave Maria a knowing look. "I understand, but I know how much this thing with your mom has hurt you. I don't want to be responsible for causing you any more pain. By doing this you're choosing me over your mother, and I don't think that will help your relationship at all."  
  
Maria's eyes started to water but she fought back the tears.  
  
"I just want to be with you."  
  
Michael came closer to Maria allowing their foreheads to touch.  
  
"You are with me, all the time. I carry you everywhere I go."  
  
Maria's lower lip trembled, and silent tears fell from her eyes. All of the sudden the door sung open. Amy smashed through the door with Liz trailing behind, her eyes apologizing to Maria. Maria immediately pulled away from Michael.  
  
"What in the Hell do you think you're doing! How dare you lie to me! You will never step foot into this place again!" Before Maria could react Amy grabbed her arm and pulled her from her sitting position.  
  
"We're leaving, right now!"  
  
Michael stood up.  
  
"Mrs. Deluca, this isn't Maria's fault. I asked her to come out tonight."  
  
"I don't want to hear a word from you! If you ever come near my daughter again, I'll press charges! With your record I'm sure the authorities won't have any problem arresting you!"  
  
"Mom, don't-,"  
  
"Shut up Maria!"  
  
Amy dragged Maria out the back door where the Jetta was parked in the alley with the lights still on.  
  
"Get in the car! Now!"  
  
Michael followed the pair outside noticing that Maria was intentionally avoiding looking in his directions.  
  
"Maria," he yelled. "The answer is yes."  
  
Maria raised her head to look at him; she gave a slight nod, and stepped into the car.  
  
Amy's eyes flashed.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
Maria just looked out the passenger side window, choosing not to answer the questions.  
  
"Fine, we'll have even more to talk about when we get home!"  
  
Michael watched as the two drove off. He decided that he should follow, no longer worrying about making things worse. From the look Maria had given him, he knew things could not get any worse.  
  
*  
  
The ride home for Maria was pure torture. Amy continued her yelling the entire way home and all Maria could do was listen and wait. She knew that as soon as she got home that was going to be it. She was going to tell her mom she was leaving. Her things were still at the Crashdown so all she would have to do was walk out, which Maria knew was more easily said than done. The Jetta pulled into the driveway and stopped. The driver's side door opened and slammed shut. Walking in front of the car Amy yanked Maria's door open.  
  
"Get Out! In the house, now!"  
  
Maria moved her arm so Amy could not grab it again. She stepped out of the car and followed her mother into the house. Amy pulled a chair out from under the kitchen table.  
  
"Sit," she instructed Maria, and Maria did as she was told.  
  
"This is the last time you'll ever disobey me! I have given you too many chances as it is! But what do you do with them! You throw them back in my face! Do you have anything to say for yourself?"  
  
Maria looked at her mother. She knew that this was her cue to say what she had been rehearsing in her head.  
  
"Mom, I love you very much, and I don't want to do this with you anymore."  
  
Amy, expecting Maria to say anything but what she had just said, was slightly confused.  
  
"You won't have to, as long as you do what I ask of you."  
  
"No. I won't be doing this with you anymore because I won't be here anymore."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I asked you earlier today what the problem was with us. You never came up with an answer, but I came up with a solution. I'm going to live with Michael for a little while, that's what he said yes to at the Crashdown before we left."  
  
Amy's eye grew wide with shock.  
  
"Your pregnant aren't you? That would explain you erratic behavior, you let that boy get you pregnant!"  
  
"No, it's not that."  
  
"Then it's drugs?"  
  
"Mom, just stop. I'm leaving, because of you." Maria said the last part quieter than anything else that she said. "I want to leave this situation before we both end up hating each other."  
  
"No, Maria you're not leaving! I won't let you. This is your home."  
  
"It hasn't felt like home in a long time; if home is where the heart is, my heart is with Michael. He's been my only home throughout this entire thing."  
  
Amy realized that Maria was serious and the tone of her voice changed for demanding to pleading.  
  
"You can't. You'll ruin your life. Michael is not the world."  
  
"He's my world," Maria said quietly.  
  
"I don't want you to throw your life away for him."  
  
"I'm not going to ruin my life. The only thing that'll be different is where I sleep every night." Maria stood up still facing her mother. "I'm going now, but I'll be back in a couple of days so we can talk."  
  
"It looks like you've made your choices, and I'm not part of them."  
  
"That's not true-,"  
  
Amy raised her hand to silence her daughter. "If you think you must leave, don't bother coming back."  
  
At Amy's words Maria was shaken to the core.  
  
"You don't mean that, you can't."  
  
"I refuse to watch you destroy your life, but you insist on being with this boy. I can't be any part of that. It's not too late to change your mind, I love you too, but it's Michael or me."  
  
*  
  
Michael borrowed Max's car and was on his almost at Maria's house when he felt something very strange. He'd felt this way before, but only once, when he left Maria behind after saving Max from the White Room. It felt like his heart was breaking, but this time it was different, it wasn't his heart he realized. Gasping at his own realization he pushed harder on the pedal.  
  
*  
  
Maria stood looking at her mother for a long time without saying a word. Either way it went she was going to loose. Finally she did the only thing that made sense at the moment.  
  
"Okay," she said looking at the ground.  
  
"Okay? Good. I wish things could be different, but sometimes parents have to make those tough decisions for their children."  
  
Looking back at her mother Maria spoke again.  
  
"You'll know where to reach me if you change your mind. Bye, Mom." Maria turned on her heels and walked out the house. When she was out the door she started to run, but was stopped as abruptly as when she started. Michael was in front of her and was hold her. Maria's sobs muffled by his chest. Michael stoked her hair.  
  
"Shh, it's going to be alright, maybe not now, but it will be." He began walking her to the car. When she was in the passenger seat Michael glanced at the door Maria left open. Amy was standing there just watching, with tears spilling down her cheeks.  
  
"Take care of my baby," Amy whispered.  
  
Michael nodded as if he had heard her, and got into the car. Glancing over he knew that Maria had not witnessed the exchange.  
  
Maria looked up at the place that had been her home for all of her life, but Amy was no longer on the porch and the door was closed. She cried the whole way to Michael's apartment, and barely noticed when he helped out of the car. Once inside they passed the couch where a surprised Max watched the scene play out. He looked as though he was going to say something, but was silenced by a look from Michael. Once inside of his bedroom Michael helped undress Maria and slipped one of his t-shirts over her head. By this time Maria's sobs had subsided and she was taking in shaky breaths. They lied down together, and Maria held on to Michael as if to make sure he would not disappear.  
  
"She told me not to come back."  
  
"She was hurt, she didn't mean it."  
  
"She wanted me to choose, and I did."  
  
"Let's not talk about that now, you need to get some rest."  
  
Maria turned over to face him.  
  
"The whole time I was there I felt you. I don't know how I just did."  
  
"I felt you too, that's why I knew I had to get to you. Now sleep we can talk in the morning."  
  
Maria continued to look at Michael until her eyelids began to feel heavy. Sleep overtook her quickly, but she had one final thought before it came.  
  
"Would I have done anything differently?" Snuggling closer to Michael she answered her own question.  
  
"No. Some pain is worth my pride and joy."  
  
  
  
And how can I tell you  
  
How I love you so  
  
Oh darling I just wanna tell you  
  
That you're my pride and joy  
  



End file.
